onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Brother Soul! Afro Luffy!
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 516 | Beli1 = 3596 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Afro Luffy Fight! Middleweight | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1260 | Beli2 = 7560 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Afro Luffy Fight! Light Heavyweight | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2373 | Beli3 = 11865 | Title3 = Wild | Quest4 = Afro Luffy Fight! Heavyweight | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5627 | Beli4 = 26025 | Title4 = Afro | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop manuals and hidden stage. The higher the difficulty, the higher the chance of getting a manual or hidden stage. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Little Brother Soul! Afro Luffy! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Recommended Captains It is recommended you bring a consistent damage captain (not Chain Multipliers like Gear 3 Luffy) for this level. Many of the stages have 6 characters, many of whom will have a 1 turn cooldown -- meaning you will potentially take damage each round if you don't clear out the grunts. Additionally, the stages tend to be mixed between the classes so a Class Captain is recommended. If none are available, a -based team will provide the most consistent results, though the Usopp battles will take slightly longer. There are two generally accepted ways to beat Luffy. Bring a character that will break his +1 heal at the end of his turn, or bring a Time Delay combo that will let you sustain minimum damage while stalling to use specials. The Time Delay strategy will be the most consistent win strategy. *Class captains :*Captain Kid: A great captain that can enable bringing Enel and Kaku to take care of Luffy. Kid's special can be ready for both encounters with Usopp if powered up to at least a 9 turn cooldown. :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Try to bring only one. 2.5x captains with a Time Delay are the way to go with Luffy due to his high and constant damage. :*Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman :*Jimbe Warlord of the Sea or Chef Zeff * captains :*Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea or Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander: These are some of the best speed run captains for teams. Thatch can work, but it's a very specific strategy. :*Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: Safest captain to power through the level. If you run a double Enel, no stalling character is needed as long as you keep Luffy's health above 20% before pressing the attack. *Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage: Monster Chopper is fully usable, though he requires low cooldown on Usopp for stalling. Recommended Support Units These units are recommended for lower level teams. They aren't required but tend to be the safest choices. A high level team can just bring strong and units and be fine with plowing through the level. *Time Delayers :*Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra :*Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper: Great for both slasher and -based teams. :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound *Hawk Eyes Mihawk Special will break Brother Luffy's armor if down to 1. *QCK subs :*Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist: No QCK team is complete with Kaku. :*Rob Lucci Dock One Sawyer, Treenail Specialist A strong Slasher that will deal massive damage with his special. :*Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member Croc's special will break Brother Luffy's armor if down to 1. Nifty trick if you have a minimum health requirement and are trying to push Luffy early. Just beware his cooldown timing. :*Twin-Blade Thatch: His special is unbelievable for taking down Luffy. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough and units and be fine with plowing through the level. The general idea is you will be fine if you can break his cannot-be-killed buff or stall right before crossing over his 20% health. A 2.5x fighter or striker team will work as well, just switch up the characters with the appropriate equivalents (For example for fighters you'll want Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea and for strikers you will want Usopp Voyage Dream: Brave Sea Warrior as your time delay characters). | 1Image = Afro Luffy - 1.png | 1Enemies = 6 Grunts | 1Tips = Follow auto-target and take out all grunts and take no damage. Finish your chain with a maxed out Usopp and no weak orbs and you can kill all 6 enemies in one round. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = ?? | 1AttackPattern = Attack for 2750 | 2Image = Afro Luffy - 2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts, Sea Horse, Turtle | 2Tips = If you succeeded in killing everything in one round the last turn, kill all except the sea horse and turtle. Kill the sea horse on your second turn. Use a 4 combo character to kill the turtle in 2 turns. | 2Boss = Grunts, Sea Horse, Turtle | 2HP = ?? | 2AttackPattern = ?? | 3Image = Afro Luffy - 3.png | 3Enemies = Fixed color grunts | 3Tips = You will randomly get a set of 5 , , , , or grunts with a turtle. Take out all the grunts except the turtle. Take two turns to kill the turtle with a 4 combo character. | 3Boss = Grunts | 3HP = ?? | 3AttackPattern = ?? | 4Image = Afro Luffy - 4.png | 4Enemies = Usopp Davy Back Fight: Cornerman + Grunts | 4Tips = A maxed out Mr. 3 will be ready to use his special now. Activate it to give your self time to kill everyone on the last turn and take no damage. | 4Boss = Usopp Davy Back Fight: Cornerman | 4HP = ~100,000 | 4AttackPattern = Attacks every turn for 1,505 | 5Image = Afro Luffy - 5.png | 5Enemies = Red Pigs, Turtle, and Grunts | 5Tips = Activate your Usopp for a 3 turn stall. Take out the last pig or grunt on the final round before their attack and let the daimyo turtle hit you. Use your 4 combo character to attack once per round until your take out the turtle. It is not necessary to use Usopp if you do not have his cooldown low enough for it to be ready when you reach Luffy. | 5Boss = Grunts, Sea Horse, Turtle | 5HP = ?? | 5AttackPattern = ?? | 6Image = Afro Luffy - 6.png | 6Enemies = Yellow fighters and Turtle | 6Tips = Activate your third time delay character. Take out the last character before they attack. Continue to use your 4 combo character to take out the turtle one turn at a time. If you do not have a third time delay character with you, take out everyone except the turtle and stall as long as possible on the turtle. Do not enter the next round without 3,000 hp and Usopp within a 2 turn cooldown or a time delay character ready. | 6Boss = Grunts, Sea Horse, Turtle | 6HP = ?? | 6AttackPattern = ?? | 7Image = Afro Luffy - 7.png | 7Enemies = Monkey D. Luffy Davy Back Fight: Combat + Usopp Davy Back Fight: Cornerman | 7Tips = Luffy claims to be unbeatable, but that isn't true! If you can lower Luffy's health to be within 1, using a Poison or Percentage HP Cut will actually kill Luffy. However, for our max turn delay, it will not be necessary if you can't lower his health low enough. Usopp will heal you for a preemptive 1,000 HP and your orbs will be randomly changed to and . First activate your one turn time delay character. If both of your Mihawk specials are charged, go ahead and use both. First take out Usopp. After Usopp is down, take Luffy to as close to 20% health as possible. Finish your chains with your high attack characters to maximize damage. Do not cross Luffy below 20% of his health unless you can beat his defenses with the tactics listed above. Stall and take a hit if he gets to close to the 20% mark. Once Luffy attacks and your Time Delay wears off, activate your Usopp. You should be able to beat him using your specials and standard attacks as his protection wears off. | 7Boss = Monkey D. Luffy Davy Back Fight: Combat + Usopp Davy Back Fight: Cornerman | 7HP = Luffy HP: 723,000 Usopp HP 100,000 | 7AttackPattern = Luffy attacks every turn for 3,892. Lower than 20% health attacks for 15,000. Usopp attacks for 1,320 after 7 turns. Buffs attack on turn 3. | SecImage = Savery back - Chopper.jpg | SecEnemies = Tony Tony Chopper Davy Back Fight: Mask and Grunts | SecTips = Chopper will heal and his nuns for his first attack. Take out the nuns before Chopper's move but leave Chopper alive. Let Chopper heal you and then take Chopper out before his next attack turn. | SecBoss = Tony Tony Chopper Davy Back Fight: Mask | SecHP = 20,000 | SecAttackPattern = His first attack will heal you and his team for a small amount. After, he attacks for 1,500 damage every 2 turns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events